Finding Home
by FaItHzAnGeL
Summary: Buffy's family gets a phone call, it looks like Buffy is having a visitor, and there's more to this girl than meets the eye. (Supergirl/B:tVS crossover)


Title: Finding Home (1/??) 

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Buffy, nor do I own Supergirl.  I just borrowed the conversation between Linda and her parents from Issue #14 of Supergirl, and I created thoughts and I'm taking the story into a different way, but otherwise everything is of the good.  If you want to sue, go ahead, but all I have is a lint, and a three year old lifesavers…you can have the lint ;-)

Authors Note: AU, that's about it. 

Feedback: I thrive on it.

Dedication: To Mandy, otherwise I'd never have put this up here.

**"Finding Home"** A Supergirl/Btvs Crossover 

I thought it had been a good idea at the time…

     Linda Danvers moved through her family's front door, and placed her jacket on a hook by it.  "Mom!  Dad!  You guys home?"

I really thought it had been a good idea; Ma and Pa Kent had given me such a hopeful outlook…

     Linda waited apprehensively as her parents shuffled down the stairs, her mother putting her hair in place, and fixing her purple disheveled robe while her father fastened his pants and tucked in his shirt.  "Uh, hello dear we weren't um, expecting company," Linda heard her mother say as she looked out the window with the impending news she was about to reveal on her mind.  "To put it mildly," Linda heard her father say and when she turned around she gasped stared at them in sheer shock, "Oh, jeez.  Did I interrupt you guys while you were…I…I don't believe it…"

Ok, so I was shocked, I mean my parents were having sex

     "We're middle-aged, not dead."  Her father replied giving her a sly grin, he was in an incredibly good mood, and why wouldn't he?  She watched as her mother smacked him on the arm, "Oh, Fred, you're embarrassing her.  And me."  She looked at them uncomfortably, "N-no it's okay.  I just…  Well, I wanted you in a good mood, but I wasn't expecting that good."  She waited a beat, a moment, "Could you…kind of sit down?"

I could feel my parents worrying you know?  Every kid can and you know it, when you know your parents are going to freak out and you know they aren't ready for what you're about to tell them, you just know.  I just didn't recognize it, the whole having parents thing was new to me; though the Linda part of me should have known…

"There's…there's something I've got to tell you…that I've been kind of hiding from you…"

"Oh my God, you're pregnant!"  Sylvia exclaimed.  "You're what?"  Fred instinctively stood up.  "I'm what?"  Linda stared at them; They have to be crazed.

Oh great mom, yeah I'm pregnant?  Please, I'm not stupid.  Like I said you know your parents are going to start with the worst things they can think of…but they wouldn't exactly think of what I was about to tell them…

     "I'll kill him, whoever he is—" 

"I'm not pregnant dad!" 

     "You're sure?"

     "Unless it's immaculate, yeah."  Linda sighed, and sat on the coffee table fixing her now baby blues on the people she now knew as her parents, holding their hands to comfort them for the news they were about to receive; she hoped this worked.  "This is…kind of complicated you see…a few months ago… something…something happened to me…"

...complicated being the operative word.

     Her parents watched her with concerned eyes. 

"…something real bad.  Real bad, but…but also something good.  And now I've got this…other side to me.  A good side, that's helped me discover a lot in me I didn't know was there.  It…"

     Sylvia's eyes widened, and she exclaimed, "Oh my God you're Gay.  That's it isn't it?  Ever since that Ellen thing…"

Can you tell my parents are extremists?

     "What?"

     "Don't be silly Linda…you just haven't met the right man, look, there's a nice lieutenant in vice I'd like to --," Fred began calmly.

Ok, this is where it all changes, this is where all my frustration changes, and this is the sad part…

     "I'm not pregnant!  I'm not gay!  I'm Supergirl!"  Linda stood up, and quickly sat back down huffing.

Of course, my parents took it as expected; they thought I was raving lunatic who belongs in an asylum…but in the loving type of way.

     "That's…nice…honey…"  Sylvia replied not too sure what to make of it all.

     "I was, like, dying?  And Supergirl found me, and we merged.  We're…we're one person now, and I wanted to tell you.  I felt dirty keeping it from you.  This probably isn't the best time, but I figure, you never know when…"  Fred stood up, and began moving toward his daughter and softly he replied, "Look…honey…this isn't entirely unexpected.  Your being kidnapped was very traumatic.  We've been, well…talking with some psychiatrists, and…"

     They don't believe, I have to make them see…  Linda flew a few inches off the ground and showed her alter ego, she showed them she was Supergirl.

Now with that revelation, you'd think that my parents would be slightly supportive, shocked—sure, uneasy—ok, but full on Wiggins?  You'll see.

     "God in heaven!"  They both fell back into the couch in sheer shock, and fear.

     "I…I have to go and fight to save the earth…jeez that sounds so trite…but I…wanted to make a clean start of…"

Then mom…she starts to scream, it's the most terrible sound I've ever heard.  The sound like a lost soul….  What makes it worse?  It's what they tell me…

     "Get out of here!  Where's our daughter?  What have you done to her!"

I tried so hard, I wanted to them to understand, I never wanted to hurt them…

     "I-I'm your daughter dad.  It's me.  It's--"

     "Get out you…you thing!  You freak!  GET OUT!!!"

I prayed for God to turn back time, to help me, to make the hurt go away.  I had just done what I had feared, the thing I never wanted to do: lose my family.  The pain was so hard, I just flew away; tears in my eyes.  Imagine watching Supergirl crying, I'm sure Buzz would have loved that.

**A Few Days Later…**

     She flew through the air, soaring above the clouds with her pack on hers shoulder, as she thought about the latest events.  How she was now this person, with a soul where as a few months or so ago she was a meta-clone with no soul…possibly, and wondering about humanity.  Now here she was in the mix of it, apart of it. 

     She didn't regret saving Linda, or merging with her body to save her, to give her a second chance.  What she did regret was telling her…Linda's…her…parents.  

She didn't know what to think, what to do, she needed a break from Leesburg.  From the pocket in her cape she pulled out a small piece of paper after she passed a sign that said, "Welcome to Sunnydale."  Once she was well into the city she dropped behind some bushes, and morphed into Linda, and put down her pack and quickly changed before someone could spot her.  Once again she took out the piece of paper, "1630 Revello Drive."  She headed out into the street; she could see a few people out and about, and she then saw a pay phone.  Quickly she ran toward it, picking up the receiver and inserted the right amount of change and dialed.  

     The phone rang three times, and Linda was about ready to hang up when someone answered, "Hello?"  The voice had been chuckling a second ago, and again said, "Hello?"

     "H-hi, Aunt Joyce?"

     "Linda?  Is that you sweetie?  How are you?"

     She took a breath, "Ok, um…is it ok if I come to visit you?"

     "Sure will your parents be with you?"

     "They're not exactly with me."

     "Are you already here?"  She sighed, "Kind of."

     Joyce chuckled, "Well then come on over, I'll send Buffy to pick you up."

     "No, really it's fine Joyce, I'll find the house."

     "Where are you?"

     She looked around, "By the Sun Cinema."

    "You're not that far, the streets a little whiles away.  Are you sure you don't want me or Buffy to come get you, I know this is a new town for you and all."

     "It's no bigger than Leesburg I suspect, but I'll be fine, this looks like a nice place."

     "Alright.  I'll be waiting."

     "Bye."  She hung up the phone.  Well kid, you wanted to get away, and here you are, a long way away from home.

***            *             *            *             ***

     "Buffy," Joyce called.

     Buffy stumbled into the kitchen, Willow and Xander with her giggling, "Yea mom?"  She took a breath, "Your cousin Linda is in town."

     "What?"

     "Yes, she's in town, on the way by the movie theatre.  I'm afraid something is happening at home with Fred and Sylvia, she sounded… hurt."

     "Think she's ok?  You want me to see if I can find her?  I mean I should, vamps out and all."

     "That would make me feel better, but make it look like you're running into her, and not like I'm sending you to baby her."

     "Oh like I'd ever do that?"  Her mother gave her one of the oh so loved mother-y looks.

     "Ok, discreet queen, watch me."  She looked at Willow and Xander, "C'mon guys."

*            *             *            *             *             *

Linda strolled through Sunnydale, Nice place.  The town seemed quiet, also meta-villain free, which was also a plus, she really didn't want to fight Grodd, or some other super-villain here.  She needed this time to sort stuff in her head, to visit with family she really didn't know, even before the merging.  

She stopped dead in her tracks and looked around, "Ok, this little town's a maze."  She turned around still not seeing Revello; she could have sworn she had seen it…

     A blood curdling scream came from the park, "Oh just what I needed."  She glanced around, no one, and quickly went into the air, shredding her clothes and morphed into her blond incarnation.  She hastily landed in front of a man trying to steal a woman's purse with simply a knife in his hand.  Of course, she thought.  The man was about to stab the woman when Supergirl grabbed his hand and lifted him off the ground.  The woman stared in awe at Supergirl, her blue shirt, red skirt, the yellow belt, and the insignia on her chest that stood for "Truth, Justice, and the American Way."  The woman smiled and exclaimed, "Supergirl!  Thank heavens you were here."  Supergirl smiled, "Are you all right?"

     "Yes.  Thank you."

     She flew into the air with the man dangling from one arm yelling with fear, "Don't drop me I'm sorry, just don't drop me."  She grinned; she liked it when they squirmed.  What do they expect?  I'm a superhero I save lives; I don't take them.  She dropped the man off at the police station, and received thanks from the officers, "What are you doing here anyway Supergirl, not that I'm not glad you're here."  She smiled, "Just passing through."  He tapped his hat, "Well thank you ma'am, we've been lookin' for this guy, he's wanted for murder and a number of other things."  She sported the surprised look on her face, Murder?  In Sunnydale?

     She turned around and stepped up like one would a stair case and she floated in the air, she was squatting in the air and floated above, this was a nice place, and she quickly spied someone, a blond someone with a red head and a boy, guffawing away.  

Buffy?  

She flew straight for them; almost shouting out Buffy's name when Linda remembered who she was, Don't think cousin will recognize me as Supergirl.  

She used her super speed to grab her clothes and pack, swiftly changed back into Linda, and she was back where she had first seen Buffy, only a little farther off.  She jogged at normal speed, and waved a hand, "Buffy!"

     Buffy whipped around and squinted her eyes as she watched a girl running toward her, she grabbed a stake just in case, but as she stared at the brunette, with hair down up to about her neck, wearing brown pants, a yellow t-shirt, a green plaid shirt over it, and sneakers, she realized who the girl was.  "Linda?" 

     "Yes Linda, who'd you think it was?"  Buffy smiled and wrapped her arms around her cousin, "God you look…good, I haven't seen you since you wore glasses, and had long hair!"  Buffy saw the stake in her hand, and quickly threw the stake to the grass.  "Yea well, a lot has happened."  Linda smiled, and they stood there a minute, and she cocked her head toward her friends.  

"Oh God, did you develop a tick?  I'm so sorry."  Linda rolled her eyes, Of course the same vacuous Buffy I've heard so much about. 

Willow slapped Buffy's arm lightly, "She means us dummy, I'm Willow."  She extended her hand.  Buffy mouthed an Oh, and quickly gave Linda an apologetic look.  "That's Xander."  She pointed to Xander who was obviously transfixed by her, she grinned a little.  "You'll have to excuse him, he tends to become catatonic when he meets a new girl."  Linda laughed, "Nice to meet you Xander, and Willow, I'm Linda Danvers."  She smiled sheepishly, "Obviously." 

     "So when did you get to Sunnydale?  Were we expecting you?  Mom didn't tell me, just like always."

     "Yes she did Buffy, she sent…"  Buffy gave Willow the "shut up or die remember that's something you're not supposed to say" look.  Willow buttoned up, and gave one of her slightly upset Willow-y looks, "Sorry Buffy."  Linda shook her head and smiled, "So Joyce asked you to come look for me just in case I wouldn't get hurt?"  Buffy nodded, "Sounds like something my mom would do if you came to Leesburg Buffy, don't sweat it." 

     They started walking home, but Xander stayed quiet.  That's strange, Willow thought, he's usually babble guy right about now.

"Xander what's up," she whispered to him.  He stared at her for a moment, and finally replied, "It's nothing, I just…do you feel like you're being watched?"

     "And that's why you're big with the silence act?"

     "Oh, no, I figure the strong silent type would be her taste," she glanced at him and laughed.  "Strong and Silent isn't usually my taste in men."  Linda replied aloud.  He jumped, "Linda, hey."  He grinned chock full of embarrassed.  Kill me now God, please just kill me now.  She smiled at Xander and whispered in his ear, "Relax, you're doing fine, keep it up, and you just might win me over."  She gave him a wink, and walked up next to Buffy.

     "Not bloody likely chap, Linder here, is not exactly good with dorks."

     Linda's face dropped, and she spun around.  

"How do you know my cousin Spike?"  Buffy turned around, "You're not Spike."  Linda looked at her, "No he's not."  She stared at the blond man, sort of tall, no taller than Linda; he had blond hair, and a really big nose.  "You know they have surgery for that."  Buffy pointed her finger at his nose, "No offense."  He sneered at her, "Same could be said about those love handles of yours, I think you might need to get new clothing, because your hips are huge dear."  Buffy's eyes widened, and she looked at her hips, Oh he is so getting staked.  

     Linda stood in shock, "Buzz?"  

He grinned at her, "The one and only baby, I'm back." 

     "H-how?"

     "Oh sweet cakes, do you think this is the appropriate time for this?"  He leaned in close to her, "I do think that dear cousin might suspect a thing or two if you try anything rash now wouldn't she?" 

     "What do you want?"  Buffy stared at the tension, and the tone of Linda's voice changed.  Willow came close to her and whispered, "Hey you think that she's a Slayer?"

     Buffy rolled her eyes and gave her a look, "I don't think so, Faith's not dead yet."

     "I'm just saying because I swear she sounds just like you..."

     "Yes, well us agents get second chances dear girl, and when Sa…well you know who, he gave me a chance, a last chance, and it happens to be here in Sunnydale, isn't this strange how we keep meeting like this angel dear?"  He watched Buffy, "If you're not careful, you might end up in a lot of trouble."  He gave Linda a concerned look, "Go back to Leesburg luv."

     "I can take care of myself," and she moved in closer, "and you," she whispered, applying a bit of pressure on his shoulder, "you leave them out of this."  He pushed her away, and Buffy was about ready to pounce, but Linda stopped her, "I'm afraid that's undoable luv, I venture to say this is going to be an interesting stay."  He walked back into the darkness, and soon he was gone, God what I wouldn't give for Superman's X-ray vision; or telescope vision for that matter.

     "Who was that?"  Xander asked.

     "An…ex-boyfriend."  Linda replied.  "Looks like a real demon if you know what I mean."  Willow replied.

     "Well, not really, I mean most are…"  Buffy snapped out of it, Figurative demons, duh.  "Yea, real demon-like, Hell spawn and stuff."

     Linda sighed, "Yeah."  You don't know the half of it.

*            *             *            *             *

     "She's here isn't she?"  The commanding voice exclaimed as it boomed through the lair, "The angel is here…in this place…"  Buzz cowered a little and then said, "Yes, she's come to the hellmouth my lord."

     "And you did not destroy her?"

     "There…wasn't enough time…"

     The voice thundered in anger, "You shall deliver me the hellmouth, we shall open it so that the gates of hell will spill into this reality and the Old Ones will reclaim what is rightfully theirs, and you will not fail me again Buzz…so I've said before…"

     "Yes my lord Satanus, I swear I shall not fail you again…"

     The being, tall and dark-skinned wearing a purple garb and a purple helmet on its head as horns protruded from it; he sat on his throne made of skulls and then said, "You will destroy the angel and the Slayer…they are the only ones that oppose us right now.  I cannot afford for them to get involved, I will send my minor demons to keep them busy, but while they are, you find a way to destroy your angel and the chosen one, the ritual is coming near…we haven't much time for you to dillydally."  Buzz swallowed hard, "Yes my liege, I'll deal with all of them…"  Buzz turned to leave.

     Satanus raised his clawed hand and played with a mortal dangling it in the air, "Oh Buzz…"

     "Yes?"  Buzz turned around, and watched the mortal in the air and took a step back.

     Satanus grinned, "No need to be afraid…just yet…"  Satanus stopped twirling his taloned hand, and the mortal fell to the ground; he heard something crack, Buzz cringed slightly, and blood pooled around her.  Demons ran to the poor dead mortal and began to ravish the bloody body.  Satanus Glared at Buzz, deep into his blackened soul, "There's one more thing I need of you."

     "What is it that you desire?"  

Satanus rolled his eyes, "Your groveling needs work Buzz, what I need is for you to do is bring me a suitable human to sacrifice.  I need powerful girl, a witch would be wonderful, but this mortal must be tainted, she must harm one she loves.  The ritual isn't that specific about her…you figure out a way to bring her to me in the condition that I desire, that is the task I ask of you…"  He stood up, "I don't care how you do it, just bring me the girl."

*            *             *            *             *

     "Linda!"  Joyce moved through living room and opened her arms giving the girl a hug, "It's so good to see you…"  Linda smiled a little, "It's good to see you too."

     "Let me take a look at you."  Joyce eyed the girl over, "You look wonderful, why the last time I saw you, you and Mattie were in Junior High.  You had the long hair, and the glasses…"

     Linda laughed, "Oh the horror."

     "Now you didn't look that bad."  She grabbed Linda's hand and brought her to the couch, "Now tell me all that's been going on?  How are you and your parents?  I know they were very worried about you when you were missing."  

Linda gave her a painful smile, "They're…they're good."  She cleared her throat, "I'm…not really sure about what happened that night…or…before, it's really hazy."  She looked up at Joyce, "But that was of the past."  Joyce stood up and said, "That's right, what's past is past, and here you are live and well."  Linda smiled as best she could, If you only knew.

     "I know you had it rough darling," Joyce started but Linda cut through, "Don't worry Aunt J, everything is going to be fine.  Like we said before, what's past is past, right now its just living for tomorrow.  Family."  

Joyce nodded her head slowly, "I'll go get us some tea."  Joyce turned to Buffy, "Why don't you take Linda's things upstairs sweetheart."  Buffy smiled, "Of course mother."  Once she was gone Buffy turned to Linda, "So what's the real dish?"

     "Excuse me?"

     "Why are you really here?"

     "I came to visit?"  Linda gave Buffy a strange look and said, "I just…I needed some time to think, to get away from Leesburg.  I mean I've been there my whole life.  You know what it's like to be stuck in something that you can't seem to get out of."  She looked away, "It's like you're drowning."  Buffy quieted down and solemnly said, "Yeah.  Let's get you set up."


End file.
